Alluring Secret Black Vow
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Hetalia parody of Vocaloid song Alluring Secret Black Vow with my OTP, Romerica or Amerimano. Starring: America/Nyo!America as Rin and Len K., Romano as Miku, Nyo!England as Bad Angel, HRE as the Minister, and Nyo!Spain as the fiancee.


_The wingless fallen angel  
Surrendered herself to the contract of evil  
In the past they even loved each other  
She ended it by her own hand…_

In a large and busy town, a blonde boy who appeared to be around 19 years of age was huddled in a dirty alleyway. His sky blue eyes were glistening with tears that refused to fall behind his square glasses, and he leaned against the alley wall. He wore a white sleeveless shirt that was just a tad bit too short, but still hung off of his muscular body. The shirt had a collar, and he wore a white tie tucked gracefully inside of the shirt. He wore shorts that reached his knees and then some, and his shorts were also pure white. Hanging from his belt was a small cross, which was beautifully crafted, even though it was so small. But most unusual of all about the boy was coming out of the blonde boy's back- thin, pure white wings, feathered almost like a dove's. The stray and heartbroken angel's name was Alfred F. Jones, and he had been cast out of heaven to wander the earth. Alfred felt a hot and salty tear run down his face, and his cowlick drooped. Dusk had started to fall when he had wandered into the town, and now it was almost completely dark.

As Alfred tried to stop his tears from falling, an elegant man dressed in extravagant black clothes passed by the alley, before spotting Alfred. Alfred did stick out, wearing all the white that he was against the darkening night. The man had dark brown hair, with a long curl that stuck out from the place where his hair was parted, and flawless tan skin, with a thin and short frame. What really stuck out about the man, however, were his beautiful golden brown eyes, the color of molten gold around the edges, and the color of warm, dark hot chocolate in the center. Although the man, who appeared to be about 21 years of age, was scowling darkly, his eyes still looked gorgeous to the fallen angel. Alfred and the other's eyes met when the stranger in all black glanced into the alleyway, and Alfred's sky blue eyes widened in awe at the gorgeous man, and his tears ceased falling, but a red the color of a tomato dusted across his face. Alfred's cowlick seemed to perk up, and his heart began to beat faster in his chest, pounding loudly in his ears.

At that moment, Alfred realized that he, a pathetic angel cast out from the heavens, had fallen for this man whose name he didn't even know. Alfred knew that what he was feeling was wrong and forbidden he might have been cast out, but he was still an angel, and angels weren't allowed to fall in love with humans- but the feelings grew inside of him anyway.

So when the handsome man extended an arm out to help pull Alfred to his feet, Alfred accepted quickly, allowing himself to be pulled up by the shorter man.

"Thank you," Alfred said quietly (for him), smiling at the man.

"I-It was no problem," the stranger said, not looking Alfred in the eyes.

"My name is Alfred Jones! May I be graced with the name of my savior?" Alfred flirted, hating himself for every word that he spoke. This was wrong, forbidden- he might as well have been opening Pandora's Box!

"Lovino Vargas," the curious unknown other- now dubbed Lovino- said. "But call me Romano."

"Alright! It's nice to meet you, Romano!" Alfred beamed at the man with a strange accent. Romano's entire face seemed to turn the colour of fresh tomatoes, and Romano dared not look at Alfred. Alfred felt a strange pang inside of his chest, sadness that Romano wouldn't look at him. The angel knew at that moment that what he wanted more than anything was the 'forbidden fruit', or, in other words, Romano.

But Alfred was clever, and he hid what he was really feeling behind his blinding smile. He wanted Romano to like him as much as he liked Romano, no matter what anyone else would say, no matter if it was wrong, no matter if it was banned, no matter what. So Alfred took a deep breath, and pulled the tanned man towards him in an embrace, and pulled Romano's face close to his own. He kissed Romano fully and deeply, and to his pleasure, Romano kissed him back, just as passionately. They kissed like this for a while, with no one around to see the two in the alley. Alfred felt a strange sensation, as he knew that he could no longer be considered pure or clean, and his heart would forever carry this secret night and love that he had and felt for Lovino Vargas, the man dressed only in black with the gorgeous eyes.

Alfred spent the night at Lovino's house. They didn't go all the way, but Romano found that he couldn't just leave the blonde angel out on the street after their kiss. Romano let Alfred sleep in the living room, and so Alfred was the first to awaken the next morning; and, although the bright yellow sunlight streamed into the room through the blinds covering the windows was engulfing him, that was not what woke him from his peaceful sleep. What woke Alfred was the sound of someone knocking very loudly at the door. Alfred woke up sleepily, and the knocking grew louder and more persistent. He got to his feet, yawning, wearing just his boxers and shirt. Sleepily, he opened the door.

"H-h-hello?" He managed to say through his yawn. A woman with medium length chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes looked at him disdainfully.

"Hello? Is Lovino here?" she asked, her voice rich with a foreign accent that Alfred couldn't place.

"Yeah, he's still a-a-asleep." Alfred yawned loudly again.

"Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Carmen Isabel Carriedo, Lovi's fiancée. We're going to go and look at suits and wedding dresses today~" Carmen's attitude suddenly changed at the mentions of dresses and suits. "We have an appointment with a family tailor in an hour, so I thought I'd pick him up and take him out to breakfast~!" Carmen smiled bubbly and cheerfully. Alfred felt his heart sink into the depths of his bottomless stomach. Romano… Lovino was going to be married…? To someone else…? Alfred hid his feelings of sadness at this well, and smiled brightly at the beautiful brunette. Carmen was gorgeous, and Romano should be with someone this happy and beautiful. They would be absolutely happy together, Alfred hoped and prayed in his head.

"Let's wake him up!" Alfred suggested impishly. Carmen's big eyes grew wider and she nodded eagerly.

"Oooh, yes! That'll be so fun!" Together, the pair snuck up into Lovino's room. Lovino was currently still asleep, and he wore a black tank top and boxer shorts. Carmen took a running start and jumped on Lovino.

"GOOD MORNING, LOVI~!" Carmen and Alfred shouted together in perfect unison.

"OOF!" Lovino grunted, sitting up straight. "What?! C-Carmen? Bastard? What the hell is going on?!"

"I'm taking you out to breakfast!" Carmen beamed cheerfully at Lovino. He groaned. "Well, let me get dressed first." Carmen nodded happily, and pulled Alfred out of the room with her. Fifteen minutes later, Alfred and Lovino were both dressed properly, and Lovino left with Carmen. Alfred waved goodbye to them both, and, once they were out of sight, his wings drooped and he sunk onto the couch he had slept on that night.

"I'm such an idiot," Alfred whispered to himself, feeling tears begin to pool in his eyes. "I'm such a stupid, foolish, idiotic angel… But…" An idea struck Alfred, and he mulled it over in his mind. "What… what if I wasn't an angel anymore…? What if… What if I cut off my wings…? Then… Then I could be with Romano… I'd… I'd never be able to be an angel anymore… I'd have to release myself… To HIM… To the devil… But if it was for Romano, and if he could make me human… It would all be okay."

Romano came home around 8 at night. When he came home he sighed, and ran a hand through his perfect hair. "Hey Alfred." He said. Alfred approached Romano with an odd look on his face.

"Romano… I-I have something to tell you, something… kind of important." Romano raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What is it?" Alfred smiled sadly at this man, whom he loved more dearly than anything else. "I have to leave. I have to go away for a while. I… I do love you, and I hope that you'll be happy, okay?" Romano's eyes widened in surprise, and his cheeks turned scarlet. "Wh-what are you saying, bastardo?!"

"I'm going to go away. I don't know where, for how long, or if I'll come back. You are engaged, and I don't want to ruin anything for you, okay? So.. just be happy, okay?" Romano hesitantly reached out his arms, looking as though he almost wanted to hug Alfred. Alfred backed away from him, smiling sadly, before running out of the door, leaving nothing but a white feather from his wing, and a man who wanted to cry. The sad angel hid himself away, with a smile of pain, and tears running down his face.

* * *

A couple of months later, a man dressed only in black prepared to be married to the girl he loved. The man's name was Lovino Romano Vargas, about to marry Carmen Isabel Carriedo.

Lovino stared off into space as the holy man read off the vows, and sighed. Something was missing, something was wrong; it was written all over his face, but no one noticed- not the holy man, who was named Shinsei Roma, nor Carmen, his soon-to-be wife. Romano looked around, and saw a mysterious girl with golden hair and clear sky blue eyes. Her hair was short for a girl's, barely reaching her shoulders, and her eyes were big and blue, seeming to stare into Romano's soul. Her hair was slicked down, but some stubborn bits seemed to be flying away, along with one cowlick that stubbornly refused to listen to gravity. This mysterious girl was dressed all in black, just like Lovino was at that moment (Carmen had said that, since she would be wearing all white, he should wear all black to make the contrast striking or some other crap). She wore a dress that seemed to puff out a bit toward the bottom, and the top wrapped around her shoulders, revealing the tops of them and her arms. On her arms, she wore black gloves that reached a bit passed her elbow and her black as night boots reached a bit past her knees, disappearing into her skirt. Around her neck was a black collar, and in her hair were black clippies that held back some of her golden flyaway hair.

Lovino couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her skin was rather pale, and she was rather thin, and the black emphasized it all perfectly, but most of all, it made her enchanting blue eyes seem to pop out. The agonizingly beautiful woman smiled mournfully at him, her eyes sparkling with crystal tears. The moment that Lovino's golden brown eyes met her ocean blue ones, something happened inside of Lovino, and something seemed to start to fill again, and it made him feel more complete. It wasn't perfectly complete, and it nowhere near filled the empty hole inside of him, but it was enough to have him fall head over heels in love with this girl. Another emotion welled up inside of him, a feeling of utter patheticness that he didn't know how to handle. He had always felt that, always felt useless and pathetic, but that was his final straw. It was official, now.

Lovino turned away from Shinsei and Carmen, and ran to the girl, his feelings growing stronger and more intense. He didn't care if they were wrong, he didn't. He just wanted her- this girl whom he had never met, but had a strange connection with; this girl whose name he didn't even know. Romano grabbed her hand tightly, and hugged her, and then the two of them ran away from the scene leaving both Shinsei and Carmen at the altar. Carmen watched him run away from her, and she began to weep openly.

Lovino and the girl ran through town, two persons dressed all in black and nothing else, holding hands. Both wanted the other, but where could they have what they desired most? Romano pulled the girl along with him, and she looked at him with eyes that held a secret, a horrid secret.

Lust was building inside of them both, it was growing at an astonishing rate that neither of them could understand, but longed to fulfill. They gripped each others' hands hard, nails digging through their gloves. Romano pulled the golden blonde into his luxurious house, and they ran together into the upstairs master bedroom. Lovino pushed her onto the bed, and she smirked at him seductively, and pulled him down to her, which he eagerly went along with, and they kissed each other in a feverish frenzy. Together, they came together as one, combined with their insatiable desire and lust, as they made love.

They had once made a pure vow to each other, but it was lost into the forgotten memories of one. And with their actions, it wouldn't have mattered if they had remembered, for their sin broke everything pure.

"What's… your name?" Lovino moaned out on the bed with her.

"Amelia! OH!" she moaned back in a surprising voice, slightly high, but reminding Lovino of the other that he had truly loved…

Later that night, Lovino told Amelia about his lost memories from only a few months before, and she gripped his hand as he told her, listening to everything he said to her. He talked for a bit, and together they mourned those memories, as if it would help them wipe away their sins.

"I want… to drown inside of your memories and your eyes…." Amelia whispered into his ears as she sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"I love you." They whispered to each other.

_Ah~ the forbidden sin  
Kept cutting at the unhealed wound_

A few days later, Lovino sat alone in the bathroom, holding a pillow tightly. It smelled of Amelia, and he inhaled deeply. Lovino kept thinking of something he had done, something completely wrong. He couldn't remember exactly what it was, but it cut at the hole inside of him. He sighed, and inhaled the sweet smell of apples, with just a hint of rotting on the pillow. It was Amelia's distinct smell. Amelia had left just a few minutes earlier, going outside to grab something.

A woman dressed in a white suit with white gloves and thin white wings gritted her teeth together as she saw Romano smell the pillow that held the lovely and odd scent of the one that SHE had used to love. Her emerald green eyes narrowed in complete anger and hatred behind thin round glasses as she watched them. This was the man who had stolen her love away from her, stolen her love for himself. It wasn't fair! And now, the one she loved was being made to suffer alone in this pathetic world. She pulled out a long and thin silver gun that would cast judgment against this terrible sinner, judgment from an angry arrow.

A shot rang out to no one's ears but the girl's own, and it penetrated the pitch-black clad man. Romano turned around before it hit, and his eyes widened it horror and shock. The bullet him squarely in the chest, the force pushing him down onto the bed, his eyes closed in acceptance.

When Amelia came back, blood had soaked into the bed sheets and was starting to drip onto the floor. Her eyes grew wide, and she ran to the man she loved. The fallen angel hugged him tightly; sobbing and rocking his body close to hers, and blood soaked into her gorgeous black dress and stained her arms and hands.

_My dear lying cold_

Amelia pushed some of his dark chocolate coloured hair out of his tan and angular face, beautiful and smooth. She looked at the long lashes that graced his cheeks from his shut eyelids.

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…_

Her tears dripped onto Lovino's face, and her golden eyebrows pressed together as she tried to hold back the sobs that racked her body.

_My sin against God…_

Romano's head was slack in her arms, hanging gently with his mouth slack. Some blood had dribbled down from the smooth lips.

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,_

"It's okay, love, I promise I'll make it better, okay? I loved you with my entire being. Please understand, sweetheart." Amelia whispered as she brushed Romano's forehead with a soft kiss. "I love you, sweetheart." She knew what she had to do for him. It would free her from her contract of evil; she was going to be free. The exchange would be her life.

_So I will die for you…_

A dark feather fell onto Lovino's face. He began to open his unusual eyes slowly, and the feather brushed him, making his nose twitch.

_I believe, that's my fate._

He saved the girl. Alfred Jones was the one who had been Amelia, who had given up everything for Lovino Romano Vargas. Everything had been for him, and Alfred regretted nothing. Tears fell from the crystal blue eyes behind the half glasses, and he smiled one last time at Lovino.

Then he vanished away in front of Romano's eyes.

The wingless fallen angel. The sinful black stained groom. Even after falling into a seemingly never ending abyss, the vow's wedge entwined them together.

Romano curled up, clutching the black feather tightly to his chest. Memories of everything before came flying back to him, and he struggled not to cry as he pulled his knees to his thin chest.

_Retaining their unforgivable sin  
When the fruit of sin falls into decay…  
They can meet again.  
Until then…_

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! It's Heartless here! Just wanted to give a huge thank you to all of you who read this and liked it and/or review!

The cover art is done by xXPanda-HeroineXx on deviantArt. She has done some other beautiful artwork for my short short!

If you liked my story, I would recommend looking her up! Here is a link to her dA profile: Just replace . and remove the spaces~ She also does some other lovely artwork!

Again, thank you so very much! 3 Have a fabulous day/month/year!


End file.
